bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dangerous Beauty
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 21 |last = True Colours |next = Unfinished Business |image = File:Dangerous_Beauty.jpg}} Dangerous Beauty is the 21st episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on July 10th, 2011. Plot During the rain in Bakugan Interspace, there is a shadow of a weakened Sellon hobbling. There is also a flashback of when Mag Mel created her and Anubias. Spyron then comes to hunt her down to bring her back to Mag Mel but is luckily saved by Chris and Soon. Meanwhile, Marucho is still trying to repair the access point but Rafe alerts them of Chris and Soon arriving with Sellon. Soon and Chris explain what happened but the Brawlers say that she can't be trusted and they begin to argue with them. Shun arrives to harshly say to ditch her but then, she suddenly turns into her true form to attack a hidden Pyrus/Darkus Flash Ingram. Shun then battles it and Sellon gives a tip to attack the horn. Shun manages to destroy it and Sellon reveals that she doesn't want to leave because of her inspiration coming from her teammates. Then, Marucho's BakuMeter shows that there is an army of Chaos Bakugan coming with Braxion, Miserak and Rockfist. Dan, Rafe and Paige head out first while Shun and Marucho stay behind to find more information about Mag Mel. When Dan arrives he summons Zenthon which quickly defeats a lot of Chaos Bakugan and Drago defeats Rockfist with no trouble at all. However, Rafe and Paige are having a little trouble with the Chaos Bakugan. Marucho reminds them to attack their horn and they are then successful. Shun, still distrustful, is keeping a close eye on Sellon through a security camera just in case she does anything evil. Zenthon and Drago have defeated every Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan except Braxion but reinforcements come to attack the battlers who are hiding. Shun then heads there to help them while Sellon asks Soon and Chris for a favor. During the battle, Dan gets a transmission from Marucho who says Sellon has a message. Sellon says that she needs to tell Dan something really important about the link between him and Mag Mel in person. As Dan is heading there, Shun summons Silent Strike to help. Dan then arrives to see Sellon lying on the ground. As he comes to help, she reveals that she tricked them and turns into her true form. She knocks Dan and Drago to the wall and takes the Key! Suddenly, Shun arrives and the pursuing battle begins. Sellon says they are alike but that makes Shun very angry and Taylean then defeats Spyron, Vertexx and Krowll. Sellon then flies away and tries teleports back to Mag Mel. Shun tries to stop her but is held back by Chris and Soon. Sellon thanks them and starts revealing Mag Mel's true plan, which ends up having Soon and Chris betrayed once again. She goes through a Dimensional Gate and the Bakugan fall back. Mag Mel is pleased that he finally has the key. He then absorbs Sellon's energy despite her success and her pleading. Dan is angry that he had been duped as Anubias looks from far off on building, then jumps off. Bakugan Seen * Titanium Dragonoid * Infinity Trister * Taylean * Wolfurio * Boulderon * Razenoid * Spyron * Vertexx * Krowll * Flash Ingram * Clawsaurus * Spidaro Mechtogan Seen * Braxion * Miserak * Rockfist * Zenthon * Silent Strike BakuNano Seen * Lanzato Deleted Scenes * In the original version, after Sellon dodges Spyron's attack, she has a flashback to when she talked to Mag Mel just after her birth. This flashback is not present in the English dub. *The scene where Spyron slaps Taylean before he uses Shooting - Destruction Slash is cut in the English dub, being deemed too violent for kids. Video de:Gefährliche Schönheit Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes